ZODIAC
by ANONYMOUSAUTHERZ
Summary: a book im coming up with...this isnt a complete book yet but what i have here is a few chapters and one possible ending. rated T for violence and potential gore...warining...people will die here.


PROLOGUE

I used to be just some normal fifteen year old New York boy, my eyes were blue, my hair was black, my zodiac sign was Sagittarius. But little did I know that last part was about to cause more trouble than it was worth. My name is Sam Jerry, a simple New York kid, with a long and somewhat unruly mass of hair covering my left eye and going down to the end of my neck. I had a cheerful personality, as my friends and family often told me. When my so called adventure began , I was hanging out with my friends,Chase Greyson, a placid 17 year old, more of a gentle giant than anything else. And Eli Samuels, a bright and very promising youth 14 years of age. His constant probability readings can get a little annoying, but my life wouldn't be the same without him. This is how things began.

CHAPTER ONE:ADVENTURE

I was walking towards central park through the back alleys of new york, where I was going to meet up with my friends. "Hey, Sam!" a voice shouted from behind me, a voice I knew at an instant. It was Chase, one of my classmates and my best friend. "Hey Chase, why are you here, I thought we'd be meeting up at central park?" I replied to him, I could recognize him easily, because he wouldn't be caught dead without his football jersey and signature hat on. "ya, I was going there, I was just going this way to get there!" he said. "Oh, that's fine, I guess we should get going, you know how Eli hates it when we're late." I said." ya, lets go" he replied. But we weren't going to make it there, at least not just yet. " hey Sam."he said, "Ya, what?" I replied. " What the heck is that?" he said, frightened, pointing straight ahead at a extremely bright white light, speeding closer toward us, and looking as if it was going to engulf us. "I have no idea chase, but I think we should RUUUUUNNNNN!" I yelled as loud as I could. We ran as fast as we could, but we couldn't get away. Instead we we're swallowed by the light.

That's when we found out something weird about ourselves. As for Eli, well, you'll find out what happened to him in a minute. At the moment everything was black, then I heard a voice"Sam,Sam, wake up man, you might wanna see this!" it was chase, but what was he talking about? "ugh." I had a major headache." what man, what is it?" and then I opened my eyes" WHAT THE HECK!?" I yelled. Apparently I was not in new york anymore, heck, I wasn't even so sure I was in the same country! I was in some kind of garden, filled with exotic plants like bamboo, as well as a sand garden, and a bridge going over a shallow stream filled with coy fish. Was I in china!? " where the heck are we!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my mind racing as fast as humanly possible." I have no idea, man, but I don't like this." he said."by my calculations, we should be...nowhere?!" said a voice I was shocked witless to hear. It was Eli. "Eli, what the heck are you doing here? And by what do you mean by "nowhere"." I said, still shocked out of my mind. " One, I have no idea, and two, either my PDA is fried by whatever brought us here, or we are in a completely separate existence then our own world!" Eli said "WHAT!?"i screeched. "Whoa, whoa Sam, calm down, freakin' out ain't gonna help us in any way." said chase. "I agree with chase completely." said Eli, as he pushed his glasses firmly into place with one finger. "ya, sure, just gotta be p-positive. Anyway, you got brought here by a bright light too Eli? " I said, feeling rather queasy."Affirmative, I was brought here by a bright flash, though I doubt, despite all the things we've seen, its aliens, so don't even go there, Sam."he replied. "well whatever it was that brought us here, I suggest we look for a way out." I said "Agreed" They both said in unison. _ As I suggested, we went to explore, we first just looked around the current area we were in, and when we could find nothing, we headed over the bridge, shortly coming across a clearing, with 9 circular rocks inlaid into the ground, each with a strange symbol on it, and as I looked at them all, something felt familiar about this place. "what do ya think this place is, Eli?" said chase. "I cant say I know, chase, but I do know these symbols, their zodiac signs for Gemini, Virgo, Aquarius, Cancer ,Scorpio, Leo, Capricorn, Taurus, And Sagittarius. strangely enough all three of us have one of these signs that corresponds to our birth years. "said Eli. "ya, like what?" said chase. "well, I'm an Aquarius, your a Taurus, and Sam over there is a Sagittarius." said Eli. "Wow, pretty cool, I'm a bull, your, well I cant really understand what the heck an aquario- whatsit is, or Sagittarius." said chase. " Aquarius is the holder of the jar of oceans, which from it comes all water in the world, and is the apprentice of psieden, king of the oceans, and Sagittarius is the centaur archer of legends, shooting arrows of light across the heavens to extinguish evil." said Eli. " wait, so your saying that you're a water-boy of the gods, and Sam is an arrow shooting ponyboy!" said chase, completely incapable of keeping himself from laughing like a hyena. Of course I had heard nothing that they had said since we got here, because I was mesmerized by one of the stones, apparently the one of Sagittarius, and was walking closer and closer, the word Sagittarius echoing in the back of my head with every step I took, until I was right on top of it. Then, all of a sudden a surge light passed over the room and a new voice rang out from everywhere at once! "BEARER OF THE MARK SAGITTARIUS! STATE YOUR NAME!" It asked.

"WHAT THE!?" Chase yelled. "Wh-who are you?" I said. "I AM ZARK, KEEPER OF THIS PLACE,AND THE ONE TO WELCOME THE ZODIAC WARRIORS, YOU ARE ONE. NOW STATE YOUR NAME!"It commanded. "Whats all the racket out there!"said an old man's voice. "Huh? Who are you?" I said, surprised to hear the voice of someone who could be my grandpa here. "why, I'm sensei raiyagu, the teacher of the zodiac warriors, and it looks like three of them have arrived. ZARK, PIPE DOWN YA BUCKET O' BOLTS AN' GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE!" he yelled. For an old man he sure did have a very big voice. Then as I thought about that, an old looking robot wheeled out from behind a screen that had apparently been covering up a little shed, which I assumed had equipment for amplifying electronic frequencies, such as the robots voice, and to control the lights and sounds we heard, and had me calling into question everything we had seen so far. "any way you whippersnappers, I think I have a lot to explain." just then, a couple of firecrackers went off in between the stones. Eli jumped out of his shoes, so to speak, and chase and I turned quickly towards the direction of origin, and saw, to our surprise, seven kids, all in their teens, one of which, with several of those firecrackers around her body on one or two belts, and a knapsack filled with what I assumed was a whole bunch of other tricks, was a girl looking the age of 15, and who, although I didn't know it at the time, was named Maria Ravaiez

CHAPTER 2:GETTING AQUAINTED

"well well well, looks like the others have arrived!" Raiyagu said. "Others? You mean they're "zodiac warriors" too?" I said, not quite certain what he was talking about. "yes, just like you and your friends there, they have a destiny to become great heroes, and to defend this world from the great evil destined to befall it."he said. At that moment the one of the seven others jumped down from the ledge. "what are you talking about, old man. Evil, what the heck do you mean about that?" he said. he spoke with a heavy Norwegian accent, and wore a Grey fishing beanie on his head, and had on a black wool vest with acid washed, or perhaps faded over time, bluejeans, with slick black boots. " what I mean, young man, is that you all are supposed to fight a dark force that threatens to destroy everything we know and love." said Raiyagu. "well, what I know and love is my father's fishing boat, which is now floating in the Atlantic ocean without a captain thanks to you bringing me here, and I do not appreciate it!"he yelled. "cool your jets Aleck, your scaring our new friends here!" said Maria. From the way she spoke, and the way she looked, with some skunk colored hair covering one eye and the rest of it black as a bonus, I'd say she was Mexican. " yes, please shut up already, you're giving me a headache!" said a tall young man, with a sort of Mohawk, consisting of six wide, medium length spikes, all pointing forward, with two spikes purposely made to hang down over his right eye. He seemed Japanese, but he spoke as if he was raised in the U.S.A.. He wore a black leather jacket with pale bluejeans. "Don't but in Jace, I will deal with my own problems!"said Aleck."Alright, but I suggest you take a nicer tone with these people, because if they have the power to bring us here, then who knows what else they can do, even if only the robot and the old man are from here." said Jace. "how do you know that?" said Aleck. "i don't think its relevant at the moment." said Jace. "either way boys, I think we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?" said maria. "yes, I agree." said Jace. " I am Maria Ravaiez" she said. "and I am Jace Sakariko." said Jace."Aleck Forger" grumbled Aleck. Then the others stepped forward. "I'm Leon Sabre." said a young man wearing earphones over a spiky mass of hair, and wearing a blue long sleeve T, with bluejeans with a chain hanging around one pocket, and black rubber gloves with the fingers cut off on his hands. "I am Kenai Zekura." said a young man with a strand of hair with a bead hanging over one eye and long hair, wearing white pants and a vest. He was an Inuit boy." and we are the twins, Masumi and Nasumi Hengata." said two of them. "I am Masumi" said the boy." and I am Nasumi" said the girl. "well, I'm Sam, and this is Eli and Chase" I said. "well, now that you've all gotten to know each other, I believe I should explain some things" said Raiyagu.

CHAPTER 4: EXPLANATION

"you are all here for a reason, and that reason is that all of you have a great power locked away inside you. It is the power of your ancestors, the original Zodiac warriors, who used the power of the legendary zodiac beasts to fight the power of evil monsters who were led by the evil ruler of the underworld, King Hades. These monsters also have descendents, who you will face in your fight to defend this world from corruption and chaos. Who they are I do not know, but do not believe that they are monsters themselves. On the contrary they are very much human! The powers were passed down from generation to generation, with out them even knowing it. But now that king Hades is back, this world will be plunged into the chaos of war, and you all must do what you can to protect it. You each have a different zodiac sign. And for each one we also have a special coin. You will receive these coins now." said raiyagu. As he finished his sentence, the rocks set into the ground began to rise, revealing that they were, in fact, pedestals. And on each one, a coin appeared, with a sign on it. My coin, the Sagittarius, called out to me, drawing me closer." uh, Sam, what are you doing?" said chase, a tone of worry on his voice. " I don't know." I said under my breath. As I said it I touched the coin, and a bright flash enveloped me, and I transformed, now wearing a silver costume with the Sagittarius sign branded on the front, and a helmet in the shape of a horses head. "What the!? what is this?" I said, startled by the new uniform, made of a silver chest piece, silver gauntlets, silver boots, and the new helmet, all shining bright like the sun. " that is your ancestors armor, and it is now yours. Now, reach your hand out." said Raiyagu. "why? What'll that do?" I asked. " you'll see, young man, you'll see." he said, chuckling softly to himself. I did it, and to my surprise, a silver bow materialized in my hand. One without a string I might add. "Wow! This is awesome! Oh, but there's no string, it won't work." I said. "oh it'll work alright. Just aim to the horizon, and draw the bow as you would if it did have a string." he said. I did so, and a string of electricity appeared, with an arrow made of pure light materialized on it. "Now, REALEASE THE STRING!" he shouted. I did, and the arrow shot forward like lightning, and it exploded far in the air with tremendous force."Whoa! That's incredible!" I said. "how did it do that?" I asked. "It's ancient magic, young man, and I think I should teach you all how to use it."he said. Magic. It was real, and it was the thing we had to put our faith in, and the fate of the world._

"Now, I want each of you to take your coin" Said Raiyagu. "But, wait, what about the twins, wont they need two coins?" said Kenai. "chill, Kenai, their coin will probably split in two or something. I mean, we're dealing with magic right, so it'll probably compensate for there being two users." said Jace. "Precisely, my quick young friend! It's magic will make the halves of the Gemini coin split. Making each set of powers go to one individual." said Raiyagu. "anyway guys, you should probably take your coins now, okay." said Zark. " okay, no need to be rude, tin can."said Aleck. "Ya, Zark, That's his job!" said Maria, causing all of us to bust out laughing. She was quite funny. "Anyway, I wanna see what I get for armor man!" said chase. He walked over to the Taurus pedestal and took his coin. He was enveloped into his own armor. It had a helmet with horns, strong stainless steel chest piece, and one heavy gauntlet made of Grey iron and boots made of heavy stainless steel. And his entire right arm made to look like a bulls head, with sharp horns pointing forward, and a huge dark blue sphere set into it, seeming to be his weapon. "whoa, man what is this thing? He asked "that, chase, is the Taurus arm. Which is capable of shooting flaming orbs forward form the bulls mouth, and attacking with massive physical strength combined with flaming horns, it is one formidable weapon." said Raiyagu. "COOL! Dude this thing has to be the greatest thing ever!" he shouted, obviously happy with his new toy. "why don't you try it out. Punch that big rock over there as hard as you can." said Raiyagu. "alight, here I go! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." he yelled, putting his entire force into his attack. When he hit the rock, It was turned instantly to rubble and dust! "wow, that thing shattered like it was nothing! That weapons physical output would register as a level nine earthquake on the Richter scale! That's enough to bring down a city!" exclaimed Eli. "yes, which is why you must be very careful with the power these weapons and armors hold." said Raiyagu. "how about that smartypants Eli tries out his armor next. He'll love it!" said Zark. "hm, okay, I'll do it. Although I can't say I'm all to trusting of magic, being a man of science myself."he said nervously. He picked up his coin, and it transformed into an armor, with a thin film of water moving across it, and a helmet with one of its eyes having three lenses, one containing the ability to see in Infrared, And Night Vision. One acting like a telescope and a microscope, allowing him to zoom in on things allowing him to see things in a whole new light."wow, this is incredible! I can see everything! But whats my weapon, do I get one?" said Eli, utterly shocked by the this new-found power. "you do, but I'm sure you'll find out on you're own. Now, your armor, as I'm sure you might have guessed, is the Aquarius armor, which has hidden capabilities that I'm not entirely sure of."said Raiyagu. At this Aleck scoffed. " greeaat. So this old barnacle claims to be our teacher, yet he doesn't even know what this junk does, huh? How are we supposed to be _HEROES_ if we get stuck with weapons we don't know how to use?" "relax Aleck, the whole point of having powers is using them the right way, and the only way to do that is by a little trial and error." said Jace. " I for one am looking forward to gaining this power." with this he walked forward and took hold of his coin without hesitation. But that's when something strange happened. At least for what we'd seen so far. The coin didn't activate! "what? Why isn't anything happening?" said Jace. "gee, ya think ya might have the wrong coin genius?" said Zark. "I'm sure I have the right coin, I'm a Scorpio, I have to use this one!" said Jace. "hey raiyuga, ya think ya got the wrong kid?" said Zark "no I didn't get the wrong child, bolts-for-brains! He's just not ready for it yet, that's all, ya pile o' junk!" with that he struck Zark over the head with his cane. "OW! What was that for?" and with that he wheeled of, mumbling angrily to himself. "i tell ya, I don't know why I keep that smartaleck toaster around!" said raiyuga.

CHAPTER 6: PREPARATIONS  
"i suppose I should tell you to do something or other now that you're all up to date on the situation. Well, now we have to prepare for a first mission, with the only known three of you to be able to access your powers. Chase, Eli, Sam, you will be departing shortly for your first field mission. Inside my house is a briefing room, or my living room to be more precise. After you have gone home, you three should pack a number of things to take with you on your journey. If you're wondering how to get back to your own world, simply step back on to the pedestals with your corresponding marks and you will transfer immediately from this pocket dimension, and back to EXACTLY where it was you had been transported here from by Zark." said Raiyuga. "but wait, my boat was moving when I was taken here, that would mean, I'D BE DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF FREEZING COLD WATER YOU OLD FOOL!" yelled Aleck. "calm down, I have taken the liberty of telling Zark to locate your ship so you'll be put directly on it." said Raiyuga. " fine then, I guess we should be going. But, a few questions, how are we to get back to here? And how are we to know if you want us back? Also, what will we need?" said Eli."the first one is quite simple, you only need to concentrate on coming back here and say "transfer". As for the second, hmmmm, how about a simple glow and a sound that only you can hear. And thirdly, you will need to pack lightly, since you may be moving around quite a lot. Perhaps you should only pack things like maps, information guides, and some spending cash, for food or clothing, or other supplies." said Raiyuga "huh, wait, spending cash? But what good would our money do in some magical fairyland?" said chase. "yeah, what would we do with American dollars in some place like where we're going?" I said. I thought to myself and realized just as Raiyuga began to speak." ha! Magical fairyland? Far from it my boy! You won't be leaving your own world at all. You'll be going to other countries of course, but magic can fix any monetary difference." a frown crossed chase's face for a brief moment." awwww mannnnn, I was hoping I'd get to explore a whole new world filled with crazy areas like that game I've been playing." he said.

I had gone home and said hello to my mother, gone up to my room, and was gathering supplies when I saw and old book I had bought for a report once about mythology from around the world. I guess I see how ironic it is that back then I didn't believe ANYTHING about mythology and all that, but now i've been launched into a huge conflict completely about all this. I mean the irony is palpable to the point I can almost laugh about it! Either way, it could end up being very useful now so I packed it. the reality suddenly hit me of how important all this is. Who would've guessed that I would be launched into a war with the whole world in the balance? If you had said to me just a few days ago how all this would happen to me I would've thought you completely insane, called the police, and gotten the heck outta there! But now im here, looking out my window, thinking about what i've been sucked into, whether or not I should tell mom, or if she already knew. Did she know about our ancestors? Did she know where we came from, who we are? Didn't seem likely, but then again, what do I know? Just a few days ago, I didn't think anything like this could happen anywhere else but in a fictional world In some book or movie or something. Either way, I needed to get back to the others now.

After I made it back, I realized the others weren't back yet, so I sat down on a rock next to the coy pond, took my shoes off, and slowly kicked my feet in the cool water. I wondered why this place looked so much like a Asian palace gardens. Maybe this place looks like that because he came from china or japan, and it reminds him of home. Maybe he just has a particular taste for this architecture or culture. I didn't know, so I put it out of my mind. I realized I had been sitting their with my feet in the water for some time. Maybe I should check for the others? I got up and headed for the house. It was time to go anyway.

LOST IN NEW ORLEANS

I was excited, our first mission as heroes, the first time I'd get to go out into the field. our destination was New Orleans, the ragin' Cajun city of Louisiana. I've always wanted to go there. sensei Raiyagu said that an old enemy of his was stirring up trouble with the local baddies. he said that he had sent one of the negative zodiac, or fear zodiac, to cause some trouble. we shook it off, thinking ourselves invincible. boy were we wrong. the last thing he said before we went was to watch for the Reaper of fate. we had no idea what it meant at the time, but we didn't care, or at least I didn't.

"here we are boys, NEW ORLEANS LOU-ISI-ANA!" I said, from the bottom of my lungs. "not so loud Sam! Raiyagu said we need to keep this quiet." said Eli. "oh ill show 'em quiet. once I'm done with 'em they'll be whimpering quieter than a mouse! whoever "they" are, that is..." said Chase, over enthusiastically. "that's the spirit! I guess, I wasn't really paying attention, I went and got some chili from the festival booth" I said with a mouth full of delicious warm Cajun chili. "ooh chili!" said chase. "HEY GET YOUR OWN!" I said, yanking the now closed bowl away. "aww c'mon just a little bit!" he said. "no, its two dollars a bowl!, just buy your own! you said yourself you were bringing some cash for food!" I yelled. "that's for gumbo, not chili!" he said. "well while you two goofs fight over chili like a couple of starving wolves, ill be plotting our route to the warehouse district with my PDA mapper." he said as he reached into his backpack. as a look of dread came over his face I knew something was wrong. "MY PDA ISNT HERE!" he yelled. we were lost in New Orleans!

After the initial panic had calmed down, we had found a place in the shop near the corner, a nice little restaurant were we could talk uninterrupted. We nestled ourselves into a nice dark corner and began discussing what to do. "well, this is just great." said chase, using an obviously sarcastic tone. "ease up chase, its not his fault." I said. "i mean, this kind of thing just happens sometimes." "well, I guess its alright. I mean, with money we brought we could just buy a new map. Or we could just go back and pick it up from wherever Eli left it." said chase. " we could've, but with all the people around now, there's no place secluded enough to warp back. Someone would see us." I said. " Sam is right, we cant go back. I think chase has the right idea about buying a map, but where can we find one? I haven't seen any convenience stores or anyplace else where we there might be maps for sale." said Eli " What about a tourist center? New Orleans is a big tourist spot. There's got to be one around here somewhere." I said

"yes, your right, sam. We should propably head towards a popular tourist attaction if we want to find a tourist center. I propose we head towards the center of the city, that would be city hall, where a lot of people would gather, and I suppose that the city council would opt to build a tourist center there to get people to notice and pick up a brochure or something." said Eli. " good idea. So how do we get there? A cab or something?" said chase. "cant you drive, chase? I mean, you are seventeen, so dont you have your drivers license? Why dont we just rent a car for a day?" I said. " because that would be to much money to pay, sam. We have very little in funds." said eli. "so, were walking?" I asked? "yes." eli replied smartly. "were walking."

"eli, we've been walking for hours!" said chase. "Cant we stop someplace? I think im gonna pass out!"

"it shouldnt be far now...i think we're only a little while away actually." said eli "maybe we should rest? Chase really does look tired." I said . I looked back at chase as he panted. "perhaps...depends on if there is anywhere to stop around..." said eli

THE WAY BACK.

"Dante! B-but your dead!" said chase. Standing defensively, and struggling to keep from panicking, his face white from shock, and from the fear that arose from the fact he couldn't seem do use any of his powers. "yep. I am." said Dante, laughing nervously to himself. "but, how are you here, wherever we are. How can you be standing right here in front of me!? right here, flesh and blood?" said chase. None of this made sense, how could the person Sam had to kill, the one chase watched, wounded and clouded as he was, die." who says im flesh and blood?" said Dante, almost sadly. "what are you, like a ghost or something?" said chase. "i wish. At least then I could see the outside world, at least then I would know what's happening. Hey, at least im not alone anymore." said Dante. Yes, now it was clear, a heavy sense of sorrow was on his voice now. " what do you mean? Not alone anymore? If you're not a ghost then what are you?" said chase. He feared he was letting to much of his distress show. What if Dante sensed the weakness, the fear? He was by far a much better fighter than himself, especially without his powers, and who knew whether or not Dante could use his? " I thought we cleared that up already. I'm _DEAD._" he said clearly mocking chase, but still with the tone of sadness drifting from his voice. What was this, was he dreaming, was he hallucinating. Yes, that must be it, he was asleep, knocked out from that last fight with Christopher. Or was he dreaming? Just then it set in. was HE dead too?! no, he couldn't be, could he? The last thing he could remember was he and Sam and Eli were fighting Christopher, and then he changed into his armor. Then, all of a sudden, black, all black. His friends were yelling his name, but their voices sounded muffled and far away. And then...nothing, no sound, no sight, no smell, no feeling. What had happened to him?" no, no it cant be, if your dead, bu

t you're here, then, no I couldn't be!" chase said. He went completely pale. His heart beat wildly fast. Did he even have a heart now? "Wow, you catch on fast!"said Dante, still mocking him. "no, its not possible, this is a trick, some sick, horrible trick that king Hades or Christopher is pulling on me!" said chase. He tried to move, to summon his weapon and swing wildly, to run forward and punch, to DO ANYTHING, but he couldn't. Fear gripped him to strongly, he could do nothing, he was helpless. "sorry, no joke, chase. This is the truth, and trust me, there's no way to run from it." said Dante. "so im really...D-dead?" said chase. He was dead? Really, truly, dead? That meant he had failed. But did that mean Sam and Eli had suffered the same fate, were they gone, too? Like he was, talking to one of the enemies they had struck down, afraid, powerless? "yup, sucks, doesn't it?" said Dante, with more of that tone on his voice, sadness. So much sadness. He felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, a twinge of pity. He was one who could have been saved, brought to the light,made a good guy. But because of chase, he hadn't had the chance. So this is it then, this is my punishment for making Sam pull the trigger? Now you're here to haunt me, is that it?" said chase, and he realized his voice now carried a bit of the same tone of sorrow Dante's did. "no, I don't think so, seeing as I've been here longer than you, and that I had never planned for this." said Dante. "hah, like either of us would know if it were true!" said chase.

FINAL CHAPTER

"you know what Hades, you just don't understand, and maybe you never will, its not about power, its not about who's feared the most. I've heard your story, I've heard how the people you fought along side think of you, how they admire you, I've heard about what you've suffered through, and im sorry for that, im sorry that anybody has to suffer like that, but that doesn't mean you should make other people suffer too. You can't just strike out, hurt other people, do what you did. Its not gonna fix anything, its just gonna ruin more people's lives, and cause other people to do the same thing you have, and it'll just keep going until there's no one left to suffer. Do you really want that to happen? And you want to know what makes us so strong so you can use it for your ideals. Well, Hades, we believed in each other, and although im the only one left to fight you, my friends are still here in spirit. What made us really strong, was our conviction towards our ideals, our hopes for this world, our desire to keep everything and everyone that we love safe, safe from evil, safe from pain, safe from YOU. So Hades, I ask you one last time, do your really want this, do you want to keep causing pain? Our do you want to live another life, try again, try to fix what happened to you? Or do you just want to keep wallowing in self-pity? My friends got hurt. Chase died, in a fight with YOUR creation. Jace's was broken, and his mind will never be the same, Leon sacrificed himself to protect us from you when you attacked us, and he may never wake up. Zark helped us escape and was destroyed because YOUR forces attacked out home. Your creation even killed (LIBRA) and (PISCES). Even (WINBELLOWS) died. He didn't even want this fight. Eli was scarred by all this, he completely lost the will to keep fighting, broke down crying when we got home after that fight, and he will NEVER be the same. Only me, raiyuga, Kenai, and maria are left. And im still the only one here to face you. Did you think this was going to end how you wanted it? . Not quite. Not everything goes how you want. Especially this time. This was a war, people died, and we all walked away with our fair share of battle scars. People that didn't deserve it got caught up in a fight that wasn't theirs. Good people suffered, and I saw it happen. And really, it wasn't any of the others fault. Even the FZ were just being used by you, Hades. innocent people were hurt. This was no fairytale. And im sorry it got this far. I'm sorry for all that happened. I really am. I guess that was all I have to say. All I can say. Except, even after all that, im willing to forgive you. Will you stop this? Will you come back with me, and accept that you cant fix what happened to you like this?" I said this with so much conviction I shocked myself, every word I said rang with some much meaning, and so much purpose, that I thought I wasn't the one saying them, but I knew they were mine, and I knew that I had never felt so strongly about anything as I did then. I meant each and every sentence. I felt strong, and yet I felt tired at the same time. I felt so many mixed emotions, and I thought back to every moment of this journey, good and bad, and my heart felt heavy, yet if felt more power than ever before. I remembered all my friends, and quelled the anger that rose at all of these memories. My eyes stung with tears, but my features set stone set in an expression of defiance and strength. This was the end, one way or the other, and I was NEVER going to give up. I looked Hades in the eyes, and I said" this is it. This is the last chance you'll ever get, so I give you the choice on how this journey ends, on how your war ends." Hades looked at me, and what I saw in the eyes of that man, was nothing but regret, and I knew he had chose right. I dropped my bow and walked away, and he said to just as I left that room. "there is nothing left for me, but I know you are right. Know that I am sorry for the pain I caused you, and know that you will never see me again. No one else needs to die, and I have mending left to do, I will take my boy and leave, and I promise you this is the last you will see of us, and all that we thought was right. Goodbye Samuel Jeremiah Jerry." he said, as he scooped up the broken body of Christopher in his arms, and left my world forever.

PANDORA: defeated by Sam, makes Jace go crazy: dies after defeat

TWINBELLOWS: changes sides:dies protecting Sam

HEWDRAW: defeated by Kenai: destroys himself, after the separate personalities disappear.

CHAOS KIN: kills Chase, killed by Sam after Sam unlocks new power from his rage

KRAKEN: tries to betray king Hades, is destroyed in big clash with king Hades.

DANTE;REAPER: is killed by Sam, after chase makes Sam finish him, goes down with a speech. Banishes maria with attack. Brings maria back after defeated.

AURUM: defeated by Eli: tries to destroy all the heroes left by using his forces. Eli hacks his system to kill him.

Did you think this story was going to end happily. Not quite. Not all stories end in happily ever after. Especially not this one. This was a war, people died, and we all walked away with our fair share of battle scars. People that didn't deserve it got caught up in a fight that wasn't theirs. Good people suffered, and I saw it happen. And really, it wasn't any of the others fault. Even the FZ were just being used by you, Hades. innocent people were hurt. This was no fairytale. And im sorry it got this far. I'm sorry for all that happened. I really am. I guess that was all I have to say. All I can say.


End file.
